


上床時撞到腳趾

by monster59810



Series: XX時突發狀況 [3]
Category: HOPE期待ゼロの新入社員, Hey! Say! JUMP, カインとアベル
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster59810/pseuds/monster59810
Summary: やまゆと　山田涼介×中島裕翔高田優×一ノ瀬歩
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto, 高田優×一ノ瀬歩
Series: XX時突發狀況 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699696
Kudos: 7





	上床時撞到腳趾

戀人終於再也忍受不了他留在辦公室加班到凌晨的夜晚。  
從個室步出來到身邊拉起他的手臂，隨手撿起他的背包就往前走，行雲流水到似乎在腦海中已經排練過千百次。然而他反應過來後，一邊喚著戀人說還差一點點點點就好了，一邊當機立斷伸手抓緊辦公桌邊緣，想要把自己留下來。  
戀人停了腳步，不滿地嘖了聲。  
平時待人謙遜有禮和顏悅色的高田家二少爺，只有在他面前才會有小脾氣。  
那張臉就算在跟他鬧彆扭也還是很帥氣、很可愛。  
他輕蹙眉頭哀求戀人，再給他半小時就能完成整份計劃書。  
若非付出比其他人更多的努力，作為普通社員的他又怎能成為別人眼中能夠與高田優般配的戀人。  
戀人撥起西裝的衣袖盯著腕錶，約莫估算時間，抬眼而來的目光警告他到時候哪怕地球毀滅，也會在那一秒將他從辦公室拖走。  
得到他再三保證的戀人拉開身旁的座位，決定坐在他身邊以手機遊戲渡過這三十分鐘。最初五分鐘一切按計劃進行，計劃書最後階段進展順利。只是戀人在五分鐘後緩緩放下手機，托著下巴面朝著他。當他察覺到那炙人視線時，在鍵盤上的指尖不禁抖了一下，金額上多了個零。

優君⋯⋯？  
歩，專心。

這要怎麼專心。  
最初十分鐘過後，戀人已失去平時工作的耐性。  
脫下沉穩的黑色西裝外套，鬆開勃艮第酒紅色的領帶，挽起白襯衫衣袖，手臂擁在他的腰間，臉頰親暱地靠在他的肩頭上。戀人不時指著幽暗中光亮的螢幕，不急不除地開口提醒他打錯了──要不是戀人的香水味和氣音縈繞耳邊持續干擾，他才不會打錯字。  
按下列印鍵，遠處的打印機開始殷勤工作，發出密集的機械音，剛好遮去與戀人在深夜辦公室裡接吻的水漬聲。  
戀人為他生日而訂製的全套西裝沿路散落，路線通往戀人的獨立辦公室。哪怕彎腰前行，他沿途閉上雙眼，完全信任戀人引領他們的移動方向，他只需全心投入享受嘴唇與舌尖被吸吮的飄飄然，直到彼此雙雙倒在皮製沙發上。  
戀人將勃艮第酒紅色領帶輕繞在他的手腕間，簽下千萬訂單的指尖靈巧地打成蝴蝶結，似是某種神秘儀式般放在胸口前，等待著被解開的時刻來臨。  
襯衫所有鈕扣已全被解開，頸項鎖骨間只留下水藍色領帶和戀人留下的點點絳紅烙印；炙熱手心隔著內褲撫摩誠實的欲望，將他從零教起的戀人明瞭地用他喜歡的方式揉搓胯間。  
辦公室的空氣逐漸燒滾成燙人的溫度。  
他的腦袋快要溶化了。  
戀人在褪下褲子前不忘甩去皮鞋，以免踩髒法國高級皮製三人座沙發──昏暗中突然傳來骨頭與金屬的撞擊聲，隨著玻璃在地上碎開的破裂聲音，戀人驟然失去支撐身體的力量壓在他身上。  
慌忙問戀人怎麼了，原來是裹在黑色襪子裡的腳掌在跨上沙發時，腳上小指狠狠地撞上沙發旁的茶几的金屬邊框。無情力的衝擊讓戀人痛得軟趴下來，愛撫的手此刻只記得腳趾的痛感。  
以領帶蝴蝶結綑住的雙手輕輕捧起戀人的臉，忍著笑出聲的衝動，吻著因痛楚而皺起的眉間，但戀人仍然是那副痛得要死去活來的樣子，連胯間頂在小腹的堅硬也能感覺到正萎蘼下來。  
戀人沒有教過他該怎麼處理這種狀況，但他想這時候轉移注意力應該能夠分散痛楚。  
以無須赤腳踩到地面的方法讓戀人躺在沙發上，背對著對方、瑩白長腿跨坐在戀人平實的肚腹上，感受到彼此胯間毛髮相纏，他不由得害羞得蹦緊下身。  
無論做過幾次，他還是不擅長作主動方。  
戀人既痛又疑惑地叫他，對他的舉動只有不解。  
小心翼翼移動身體重心，俯身趴向前，指尖掂著戀人腳上的黑襪子輕輕扯去，親吻那備受疼痛折磨中的小趾頭。  
回頭問戀人這樣有沒有好點，戀人卻在幽暗中滿是錯愕，然後眼底迅速燃起抑壓已久的滔天欲望，準備要吞噬他們的加班之夜。  
唇瓣溫柔親吻恢復賁張狀態的性器頂端，舌尖在鈴口處戳弄讓更多透明液冒出，張嘴含住粗壯柱身吞吐──身下戀人每做一步，他便緊緊跟隨動作──然而戀人對他的性器更熟悉，舌頭舔過某處敏感，酥軟快感馬上蔓延全身。  
綁上勃艮第紅領帶的雙手奮力撐起身體，但戀人抬手箝制他的腰臀，繼續撩撥他脈動的慾望，響亮水聲中聽到戀人含糊說著沒關係、  
半推半就被推上高潮，在戀人嘴裡射過後腦海縱然空白，卻掩飾不了他和戀人竟然在辦公室裡解鎖新體位的事實。  
戀人坐起身從後抱擁著嘗試接受現實的他，輕扯領帶蝴蝶結的其中一邊為他解開毫無約束力的桎梏，指尖找尋到他的下巴托起來，他嚐到了戀人的嘴巴裡全都是屬於他的氣味。

歩越來越上手了⋯⋯  
啊、優君、輕、輕點、  
越來越會誘惑我了，我該怎麼辦？  
優君想怎麼辦、都可以、啊嗯、

多虧戀人的言傳身教。


End file.
